Snow
Snowball, commonly known as Snow, is a heavy muscle and later Main Lieutenant of the Warriors. He is a real heavy soldier. Disciplined, independent and reserved. He can rumble with the best of them. He was played by Brian Tyler and voiced by Sekou Campbell. Description Snow has an Afro with a headband under it, and he wears necklace with no shirt with under his vest. Snow is the tallest member of the Warriors. He has a lean and wiry, yet still muscular build, as opposed to his partner Ajax's stocky and bulky build. In the movie, Snow is very quiet. However, in the game, he is much more boisterous. Personality Snow is able to be cool under pressure, hence the name. He rarely speaks, but when he does, he usually says something meaningful or wise. Unlike his heavy muscle partner Ajax, Snow is more rational, and clearly more intelligent, making him a more promising leader. Like every other Warrior, he is very loyal to the gang, and is willing to help each one of his Warrior brothers. In The Film After the meeting, the gang split up and he went with Cowboy, Ajax, and Swan, where they fought the Baseball Furies at Riverside Park. Snow was able to make it back to Coney at the end of the movie. In The Game Snow joined the Warriors on June 15, 1978, where he and Ajax had to fight off a number of Warriors to be in. After they earn their colors, Ajax took him to Destroyers' turf to meet Ajax's girlfriend (Ajax lied to Snow saying there would be two girls). Then, a bunch of Destroyers knocked them down and took their vests, and the two had to fight through Destroyer turf to get their colors back. He was able to get his vest back from Lemmy (a Destroyer lieutenant). In The Novel The character that most resembles Snow in the novel is Bimbo. Bimbo is the advisor of the gang. Unlike Snow, Bimbo doesn't make it to Coney Island, he is instead arrested for attempted rape. Jailbreak Snow appears multiple times in Jailbreak, but has no speaking lines. Fighting Ability Snow is a heavy muscle. He is very strong and is often a big help in brawls. His fighting style is just like that of Ajax, and most males in the game. He shares the same ground head-butt combo as Rico, Sanchez, Sid, Thrash. He also shares his fight stance with Fox. Furthermore, his standing rage grab combo is shown to be one of the most brutal in the game, as he snaps his opponents' forearms back, before pounding them into submission. His ground rage combo is the most powerful in the entire game; usually, only the final blow of a rage combo does the trick, but the 2nd and 3rd blows of Snow's ground rage combo deplete masses of health, rather than just the 3rd. His power moves are the standard roundhouse and tornado kicks. There is an error of sorts with his standing rage combo; when he breaks someone's forearms, they will only lose a tiny bit of health from it, and they'll get back up and fight. In reality, this attack would prompt them to scream in agony, and render them useless in a fight, not to mention that it would take ages for the arms to heal, not just instantly. This also happens with Cowboy's standing rage combo. There is an odd gimmick in 1 ON 1, in Rumble Mode; if you play as Snow, and manage to fill your rage meter without dealing much damage to your opponent, you can perform the ground rage combo on them (which includes a neck-break) and they'll still have a bit of health left. He is not playable in Street Brawl. Heavy: Mugging, Resisting Arrest, Stealing Strength: 5/10 Solid: Uncuffing, Lock Picking Stamina: 7/10 Lame: Tagging Health: 6/10 Rage: 8/10 Quotes * "Time to move." - LET'S GO * "Stop here." - HOLD UP * "Fuck 'em up!" - WRECK 'EM ALL * "Cover my ass." - WATCH MY BACK * "Destroy this shit!" - MAYHEM * "Everyone, get the fuck outta here!" - SCATTER * "They can't hear me no more." - OUT OF RANGE *"Up yours, motherfucker!" - Threat *"Aww, shit! Gonna get ya, toy!" - Threat *"Where's the challenge, man? Where's your muscle?" - Threat *"What's up, small-time, wanna mess?" - Threat *"I'm gonna wreck you, man. I'm gonna burn you!" - Threat *"Scared yet, motherfucker?" - Threat *"You'd better run if you wanna live." - Threat *"You wanna feel my heat, man? C'mon, I'll burn your ass!" - Threat *"Enough o' this bullshit, now you're FUCKED!" - Rage *"Now you got me angry, Jack! I'ma waste you!!" - Rage *"You're FUCKIN' FINISHED!!" - Rage *"I'm gonna KILL you, sucka!" - Rage *"C'mon, you wanna play?! You wanna mess?! LET'S GO!" - Rage *"Yo, man. Whaddup?" - Greeting Warrior *"Thanks for keepin' me packed, brotha." - Taking weapon from ally * "Maaan, chicks'll be all over me now!" - Wearing a hat * "Now this is stylin'!" - Wearing a hat * "Yeah, I'm here to collect the funds." - Requesting protection money * "Yo, can I grab that protection cash right now?" - Requesting protection money * "I'm gonna need the money, ya dig?" - Requesting protection money * "Yo man, cool out, what's the deal?!" - When you angrily beat a corpse * "I think you did the job already, bro. That fucker ain't gettin' up, dig?" - When you angrily beat a corpse * "Hey man, ain't no need for that shit right there." - When you angrily beat a corpse * "Quit that shit man!" - When you attack him * "Rembrandt, I'm takin' over - these Hi-Hats are out for blood." - Replacing Rembrandt as Player 1 in ''Writer's Block'' * "Cool, cool. That sounds good, Rembrandt." - After Rembrandt's proposal to an unspecified plan in All-City, after smashing the guards' radio * "This bomb's done! Only one more to go!" - After tagging the second-last train in All-City * "Cool, now let's get outta here and head back to Coney." - After tagging the last train in All-City *"We're goin' in there like everybody else: nine guys, no weapons." - Response to Cochise's worry of going to the meeting without weapons *"Cops got Ajax. We don't know about Swan." - Informing the gang Trivia *Snowball is the tallest Warrior. *His afro was made smaller in the game than in the film. *Despite being a heavy muscle, he is only the fourth-strongest Warrior (in the game, at least); Ajax, Cleon and Swan are stronger than Snow, in that order. *In a deleted scene, he was the music man of the gang and carried a boombox. Snow still carries a boombox in the very first shot of the Warriors entering the subway train. *In the script, Snow did not say a single word until the end, when he gave a small statement about how they should fight the Rogues to avenge their fallen friends. *Although unconfirmed, Snow is likely the Warriors' second Main Lieutenant, replacing Swan. The late gameplay supports this theory: in the final stages of the game, Snow always accompanies Swan. Since Warlords usually brought their Main Lieutenant to back them up, Snow is most likely the Main Lieutenant. *Snow is the least playable 'Player 1' Warrior; you can only play as him for 3/5 of a mission. However, he is the most playable 'Player 2' Warrior, for a total of 9 missions. *Interestingly, Snow has a lighter skin tone than that of Cochise and Cleon. This may indicate that Snow comes from a multi-racial background. *Snow is the only main Warrior that doesn't have recorded dialogue for the commands for "LET'S GO" & "HOLD UP" for hiding in shadows; as his only appearance, as P1, is in Mission 6, which has no shadows. He's also the only Warrior not to have dialogue for the shoplifting "MAYHEM" command, or the 'wrecked' "OUT OF RANGE" command. Gallery Snow.jpg|Artwork Snow11.jpg|In the game SnowMain.jpg SnowFlash.jpg Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Heavy Muscle Category:Lieutenants